


Let's Start Over

by reina_reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Broken Bones, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hospitalization, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Loyalty, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Permanent Injury, Running Away, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Stabbing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_reigns/pseuds/reina_reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Republished] Original publication date 1st October 2014</p><p>Dean Ambrose is a vengeful man, full of anger and hatred towards one man only. Seth Rollins.<br/>What happens when he did the unthinkable and ambushed Rollins during Smackdown? What happens when Seth discovers that he has no memory of the attack and the man who attacked him?</p><p>Dean learns to forget the past and be grateful of the present, cherish the one who actually made him see the world a better place.</p><p>Seth tries to cope with his memory loss and live without being curious of his past with Dean. Then things take a different turn. Will Dean be able to save Seth from the pain of drowning in his own blood? Or will he see the love of his life lay lifeless in front of him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assault

**Author's Note:**

> Published this on my old Wattpad account in 2014. Since I deleted my Wattpad, it's only fair for me to post it here.
> 
> Please PLEASE don't shit on me. This was waaay back in the day, memory loss was the REAL SHIT back then. I hope this fanfiction is still relevant to this day. Anyways, enjoy.

**This fanfiction was created on the 1st of October 2014 and ended on 23rd of December 2015. No hatin' on it please. I was young and stupid when I wrote this lol. Enjoy!**

 

Just after Smackdown went off air Seth Rollins made his way to the devil's throne. Triple H's office.

Seth was in a good mood that night. He got to try out his new attire.  
Got a win against Kofi Kingston. Get to see Dean Ambrose kicked in the ass by The Demon Kane.

Everything seems to be in his favor. He was wearing black suit with black shirt and a black tie. Seth always had a thing with black. Though his mood was okay but his body wasn't.

It's been a couple of days since he had this stupid cold and his anti-body won't help him in the slightest to prevent it from taking over.

That's not the only thing he has to worry about. The things Dean said after the match between Kofi bothered him to the point Seth feels uneasy walking by himself.

Seth wasn't in great shape that day feeling a bit drowsy and his head was spinning. He picked up his pace to the office.

' _I get there then ask for a couple of days off. Go back to the hotel take a hot bath and sleep. God sleep is what i need right now_ ' he mentally noted the things he was going to do.

Seth passed some people from the locker room. Some stared at him as if he'd grown a second head and others just ignore.

Seth walked down the hallway when a hand grabbed him by his arm stopping him in his track.

"Seth can I have a word with you regarding on what Dean Ambrose said earlier this evening, what are you feeling right now?" Reenay Young with the camera crew just stare waiting for a response from the former architect.

' _I am not in the mood for some lame insight_ ' he thought to himself. Seth straighten himself up.

"Actually.. I'm feeling quite confident," As always. Duh.

"..and regarding on what Dean Ambrose said doesn't scare me in the slightest because none of what he said will ever happened because I will ALWAYS be prepared and constantly on my guar--"

Seth felt a hard pang on his head and heard Reenay scream. He groan then again he was hit in the head.

He felt a hand grabbing his hair and shoving his face to a table on the side of the wall. His head bounce against the corner of the table and the next thing he knew he was on the floor being kicked in the gut. It went on forever it seemed.

His head was spinning even more and slowly slipping into unconsciousness.  
Blood was trickling along side his temple and he doubt his attacker saw it. He felt so vulnerable unable to defend himself in his state. Seth was leaning on his side then a hand came in grabbing his arm and turning him so he was laying on his back.

Seth had a good look at his attacker.

' _It was Dean! It was Dean fringing Ambrose!!_ ' Seth internally scream inside.

Dean was on Seth delivering another blow to the head. Seth didn't do anything to stop him.

He couldn't even see what was happening and he didn't have the strength to push Dean of him.

Dean raised his fist to give another blow but then stop midway when Seth raised his right hand slowly touching Dean's tee slightly with his fingers.

"..Dean... plea-se... s-stop..."

Seth whimpered as hand drop to his side and he blacked out. Dean stopped almost immediately and notice what damage he had done. He then noticed the blood oozing down Seth's side. Dean didn't move an inch still hovering on Seth's unconscious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what? (no shitting on author please) I was young okay. It was 2014 and this was my first ever fanfiction I wrote in English. I know there's a whole bunch of these out there but hey, whatevs lol <3


	2. Calm Down

Trainers came rushing in stopping Dean from doing further damage to Seth. They caught Dean by surprise.

"Arghhh!!"

Dean's anger spewing out of him as the trainers pulled him off of Seth.

Reenay and the camera crew backed off just as Dean came into the picture.

The doctors came to the scene to check up on Seth. Trainers cooled Dean off and forced him to return to the locker room.

As Dean turned heel to the lockers he manage to take a last glance at the man lying on the floor.

His anger is boiling at this stage. He wanted to destroy Seth for stabbing him in his back. For betraying him and The Shield and for siding with The Authority. But he felt something odd inside.

' _What just happened back there_?'

Dean walk faster to the locker room.

He finally reaches there and sat on the nearest bench. He clench his hand together still high on adrenalin and anger. He couldn't control himself around Rollins. He needed to cool off.

Dean made his way to the shower area. He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans. He passed some people giving him looks.

Like he gives a fuck. He took a shower for almost 10 minutes then he got out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean dried of and went to fetch his clean clothes and pants.

He walked to his locker. Then stopped halfway there.

"Hey you heard what happen to Seth?"

Titus asked Dolph who was enjoying a footlong sandwich.

"Umhh.. no.. what..??"

Dolph replied with his face stuffed with delicious food.

"He got like beat up and shit. Like real bad. I heard it was Ambrose who did it but damn. He on is his way to the hospital. Ain't conscious either. Poor guy."

"Really.. wow.. don't be messin' with that Ambrose dude then." Dolph continues nomming on his sandwich.

Dean hear every word. He stood still. Thinking.

' _He's in the hospital ? Did I beat him up that bad?_ '

Dean felt a bit guilty.

' _The fuck man !! He deserved to go to the hospital !! Fuck him!!_ '

He puts his clothes on, packs his stuff and made his way to the parking lot.

He took out his keys to his beautiful black Harley superbike and starts the engine.

"Ahh.. what a sweet sound you make baby harley." he pats his pride superbike.

_"..Dean... plea-se... s-stop.."_

' _Fuck_..'

Those words kept ringing in Dean's head.

"What the fuck is wrong with me !! I should be happy that son of a bitch is at the docs." He said to himself.

Dean puts on his helmet start riding his bike leaving the stadium. The night was cold and breezy which made Dean shivered a bit in his leather jacket.

He was on his way to the hotel he's staying.

Dean made a quick stop at a nearby gas station. Putting some gas in baby harley and she's good to go. As he made his way to the hotel he saw a signboard.

Hospital.

' _Shit_..'

He was nearing an intersection..

"Ahh fuck it!!"

He shouts and made a left to the hospital abandoning his original plan to the hotel.

' _What the hell am I doing_ '


	3. Hospital

"How is he doctor?"

The COO of WWE asked in concern. Hunter rushed to the hospital just as he heard the news.

He was going to have a serious word with Dean later but for now he has to make sure Seth was okay.

"He's fine for now. The blow to the head wasn't the cause of him to be knocked out but it was because of the winds forced out of him. He must've lost his breath and forgot how to breath." Dr. Mills answer while writing some notes down in his note book.

Hunter, relieved, just leaned against the wall outside of Seth's room while the doctor stands in front of him looking down at his notes.

The doctor is a good looking man. Dark blonde hair, sky blue eyes, lean tall and fair. Probably in his mid thirties. He's in his lab coat which made him look smart.

"Well I think that's about it, he's still sleeping and I suggest we keep him that way. The bleeding to his head stopped. He had a bit of gash but nothing to worry about. We've got that patched up already. He's body temperature is a bit higher than usual so we will keep an eye on him. If anything pops up I'll inform you right away Mr Hunter." Dr. Mills said in a calming voice.

"Please, Hunter." the businessman corrected the doctor.

"Thank you doc, thank you so much. Take care of him okay." Hunter continued.

"I will do my best." he smiles.

Hunter was just about to leave then he remembered something.

"Ohh I almost forgot.. don't let anyone in his room. No one. Not even his friends. Make this room private."

Dr. Mills looks up at Hunter, confused.

"I can arrange that, you have my word."

"Again, thanks doc. I'll come back tomorrow to check up on him." And with that he walks till the end of the corridor and disappear from sight.

"Haah." Dr Mills sighs

He's had a long day.

Dealing with emergency calls, patients going out of control and now a Superstar in need of extra care late at night.

Speaking of night, it's 1 in the morning and he really needs a break.

He took the quick stairs down to see receptionist to tell them that Seth's room is now private.

 

\---

 

Dean shuts his engine. He stops just up front the hospital. Picking out the right spot to hide his harley so no one who recognize the bike then made his way to the front desk. There's a nurse behind the counter.

Dean lean against the desk and looked down at the woman sitting.

"Hey.. umm.. I.. I'm here to see a.. friend.." Dean said hesitantly.

"Sir.. you do realise that it's in the middle of night and plus it's not even visiting hours, come back in the morning."

Nurse Layla which was the name on her name tag said to Dean without even looking at him.

' _Now you're just pissing me off_ '

"Listen lady.. I don't know what your problem is but my.. friend was rushed he not to long ago, he's probably waiting for me right now in the emergency room so you better let me see him hun." He said in a stern voice.

Finally the nurse stop playing on her iPhone and looked up to stare straight into Dean's eye. Layla immediately stood up from her chair.

"Hey.. I'm just doing what I'm told here, I don't want lose my job okay." she looked at Dean with sharp eyes.

"By the time I'm done with you your job won't be the only thing you'll be losing."

Dean eyed her from top to bottom. The nurse blushed a little.

Layla's pretty hot. Curvy body, long blonde hair, huge boobs that appears to be too big to even fit her nurse outfit. Her skirt was a bit to high for just a counter girl.

' _Whore_ ' Dean thought

"Okay fine, but make it quick. Friend's name please."

"Seth.. Seth Rollins."

"I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Yeah yeah whatever, room please." Dean was irritated beyond belief.

"Umm yeah you're here to see.. um.. Seth right??"

"What does it look like."

"It's uh.. room 284, floor 3 to the right. You can take the elevator there."

"Thanks."

Dean turns to leave.

"Hey!! Umm.. when you're done visiting him, why don't we.. umm.. go have some fun tonight?"

' _Hell no bitch_ '

"Yeah.. I'll think about it." Dean winks.

Layla was about to pass out from the heat. Dean can be pretty smoking hot and really smooth with the ladies. He picked up his pace and continues on his journey to find his 'friend'.

 

\---

 

"Evening Layla "

The sudden voice startled the busty lady

"Ohh it's you Dr Mills, you scared me!"

"Ohh sorry, I need you to do something." The doctor looked over the counter to make eye contact with her.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Layla looked up at him.

"Put room 284 in the private list, no one can enter without my permission."

Layla went silent for a few seconds.

"Layla? Did you heard what I said??"

She started to feel a bit uncomfortable. She shifted in the seat then began to speak.

"Umm.. sir.. just now a guy came in and asked for that room, he's probably there by now."

"WHAT!!?"


	4. Room 284

' _What the fuck am I doing.._ '

Dean stood in front of a door with the numbers 284 carved on it. Seth's door. Seth's room..

' _Maybe I should just turn back, he doesn't want to see. Hell, I don't want to see him.._ '

He stood there for a few seconds.

"Fuck it.."

He reach the door handle and slowly turned it. The door clicked and it was open so Dean pushed slowly making sure he doesn't make a sound.

The first thing he saw was a long white curtains covering a bed. It might just very well be Seth's bed behind those curtains. The lights from the corridor seeps in the pitch black room.

Only the blinking LED lights from machines and medical stuff was illuminating the room. It's pretty hard to see.

Beep. Beep.

' _That's probably the pulse machine thingy_ ' Dean thought.

Dean didn't want to flick on the lights. It might disturb Seth. Disturb? Dean was shocked he actually cared about how Seth might react if he turn the lights on.

' _Speaking of Seth, where is he?_ '

Dean walked into the dark room. He takes his steps lightly so that his shoes won't make any noise. He made his way to the curtains and push the material away.

Empty. The bed is empty.

Dean stood still beside the bed.

"What the fuck.."

Dean was confused. There's pulse, but no body. What's going on?

He then walk to the other side of the bed.

"Woah ! What the.."

Dean stumbled upon something. He looked down and..

"Seth!!?? Oh my god!!"

Seth laid flat on the floor. The bandaid on his head had specks of blood. He had wires on his arm so that's why the machine was still beeping. He was in a hospital gown. Seth looked awful.

' _Did I really did this to him.._ '

Dean quickly kneel beside the unconscious man.

"Hey hey hey Seth wake up. Wake up!!"

No respond.

Dean put his hand on Seth's cheek.

"Holy shit you're burning!"

Dean pulled his hand away from Seth.

He grabbed Seth by the hips. Seth stirred a bit to the harsh touch. Dean lift him up bridal style and carefully laid Seth on the bed. Seth was still in deep sleep.

Flick.

The lights were on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Dr Mills stood in front on the entrance of the room. He looked furious.

Dean was still holding onto Seth's hip.

' _Shit_ '

He quickly lets go and raised both of his hand up a sign of surrender.

"I.. I'm just gonna leave. It's fine I didn't do shit to him. He's bleeding though, thought you might wanna know."

"What?! Move!!"

The doctor rushed to check his patient.

"Hey.. he's not bleeding. It's just the banda--" The doctor turn to look at Dean.

He's gone.

"-aid.. shit.."

The doctor was frustrated. How could've he not noticed that. Bahh whatever. He turned his attention to Seth and made sure he's in an okay situation.

' _Everything seems fine.._ ' he thought.

"What a night.."

Dr Mills sighs and flicked off the lights as he made his way out the room. He closed the door and locked it. He slips the key inside his lab coat and walked to the elevator.

' _I'm going home.._ ' he said under his breath. And with that he proceed with his intentions.

 

\---

 

"Holy fuck.."

Dean's outside of the hospital. He avoided the counter girl on the way out and now he's standing by his harley.

Dean took out a packet of cigarette from his jacket. He took one stick and lit it up with his lighter.

He puffed some smoke to the sky. What a cool night. Breezy and cold.

Obviously checking on Seth didn't really work out. What was he thinking. None of this would work out.

"Fuck!" Dean said in frustration.

"What am I doing wrong? What is wrong with me??"

He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

He took out his phone and dialed some numbers. He pressed green and he was calling someone.

Ring. Ring.

Finally the other end picked up the phone.

_"...hello.. Dean? Do you know what time is it??"_

"Hey, umm.. Roman, we need to talk."


	5. Insomnia

_"You did what!?"_ Roman said in shock.

"I beat the crap out of him and now he's at the hospital because of me." Dean replied blantly.

Dean spent the last 15 minutes standing by his bike outside the hospital in the cold explaining himself to Roman, whom which had no idea what happen in the last 5 hours.

_"God Dean.. you got issues man. Where are you?"_

"At the hospital.."

_"What? Why? You practically sent him there and now you're seeing him if he's okay??"_

"Yeah.."

_"Okay. Look. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning at Wendy's. We are gonna have long chat about this. God Dean.. what the hell man."_

"..Okay.."

Roman hangs up. Dean stared down at his phone.

' _I'm so stupid_ ' he said to himself.

 

\---

 

Dean couldn't sleep that night. He laid on his queen sized bed staring holes into the ceiling. He lived in a nice apartment in New York. Since their next show is in New York he doesn't have to stay at the hotel like the others.

His place has a nice view of the city and the apartment was pretty empty because he just moved there a couple months ago. The city lights are amazing at night. But tonight, not so much. They were blinding Dean to the point he had to close the curtains and crawl under his sheet.

Morning came way too early for Dean. He only manage to get a few minutes of sleep and now he needs to get up and get ready for breakfast. Eggs and bacon. The only motivation he needs to get up.

Dean took a quick shower and slipped into his leather jacket and faded jeans. He locked the doors to his apartment and rides his bike to Wendy's Diner to meet up with Roman. He was already running late.

' _Reigns is going to kill me_ ' he thought.

 

\---

 

Seth stirred in the hospital bed. He slowly opened his eyes. He tried to make out where the hell is he. Bright sunlight was in his eyes. He look down at his arm and saw some wires poking out of him, or rather, poking into him.

"What the.."

"Mr Rollins, you're awake."

Seth was startled by the sudden voice. He looked around the room and saw a man in a white coat standing in the corner, looking down at the papers in his hand.

He's trying his best to make sense what is going on here.

"Umm.. where am I? who are you?" Seth finally spoke after a long pause.

His voice cracked a bit and he realized that he was thirsty. He look at a table besides his bed and there's a glass of water. He picked it up and drank it down quickly.

"You're at the hospital Mr Rollins. I'm Dr Mills. I will be taking care of you. What do you remember from last night?"

"I.. uhh.. I.. can't remember.. what happened to me? Why am I at the hospital??"

He tried to sit up. That's when he realize his whole body was aching and his face hurt.

"Ahh!" Seth puts an arm on his abdomen. He was in pain.

"Don't move too much. You're still hurt."

"What happend to me.." he asked again.

"..You were attacked by Dean Ambrose last night. Don't you remember?"

There was a long pause. Seth was processing what the doctor just said. He tried to piece everything together. Finally Seth found his words.

"I.. I.. don't.. remember.. Dean? Who's Dean??"


	6. Breakfast

Dean parked his bike under a shady tree. He didn't want the seat to be flaming hot when he leaves later.

He saw a man standing outside the diner in a black tank top with black jeans and grey shoes. He couldn't make out who it was until he was just near enough to know exactly who.

"What took you so long?!" Reigns screamed into Ambrose's ear.

"Gawd.. take it easy man. I woke up late and everything else was late due to me waking up late."

Dean raised his hands in defeat.

"And keep your voice down Reigns. We don't want anyone know who we are." Dean whispered quietly.

"Fine. Let's get in. I'm starving!!"

Once inside they agreed to sit at a nice private corner. Roman waved his hand to catch the attention of a girl holding a tiny note book in her hands a pen tucked behind her ear.

The diner was small, suburban and pretty retro. But goddamn, the food here are to die for.

Dean sat in front of Roman. He took of his leather jacket and place it beside him. They didn't want anyone noticing that there are two WWE Superstars enjoying some breakfast in a tiny diner.

More importantly, they didn't want anyone eavesdrop on them. That would be terrible.

The waiter came and asked for their orders. A few minutes later she came back with two trays filled with mouth-watering foods.

Roman got his steaming hot pancake stacked neatly, topped with fresh strawberries and blackberries drizzled in a thin layer of sweet honey. What a sweet tooth he is.

Dean ordered sunny side up eggs with extra-extra bacon because normal extra bacon is never enough. A side of toast and butter served with glass of cold OJs. Manly man food as Dean likes to call it.

"So, tell me, what are you gonna do now?" Roman asked raising his eyebrows.

"I was hoping you would tell me that. Damnit Roman, I screwed up."

"Hell yea you did." He said while devouring his pancakes.

"Wow thanks for cheering me up Reigns, you're such a great fucking friend." Dean reached his arm out and pats Roman's shoulder.

"Okay, look. You brought this down on yourself and I suggest you fix it right away."

"How Roman, how am I going to fix this. I don't even know what needs fixing." Dean ate the last piece of bacon on his plate.

Roman sips on his coffee and placed it down.

"Well.. why not go see your 'victim' again and this time don't intrude like you're about to murder him. See if he's doing okay and say you're sorry about what you did."

"But I'm not sorry." Dean stated.

"You are, stop denying it. Guilt is written all over your face."

Dean puts a hand to his face. Typical Dean. He looked down at his empty spotless plate that was once occupied by delicious eggs and bacons.

' _I don't feel bad but I do feel worried, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see how he's holding up_ '

Dean was deep in thought that he didn't realize his phone was ringing until Roman snapped him out.

"Dean. Hey.. Dean !! Your phone." he points at the phone vibrating on the table.

"Oh.. ohh!!"

It finally hits Dean and quickly he picked up the phone. Without looking at who's the caller he pressed green and held it to his ear.

"Hello, Ambrose speaking."

_"Ambrose, it's me."_

Dean was confused. Who? He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller's ID.

Hunter. Fucking Hunter is calling him. And Dean is stupid enough to not look at who's calling and picked up blindly.

"What the fuck do you want Hunter?" Dean said, irritated.

' _This prick better have a good reason to be calling me on a saturday morning_ '

_"I don't want anything from you, it's Seth. He needs you. Get to the hospital, now."_ Hunter demanded and hangs up. His voice was stern and angry.

"Was that Hunter? What did he want??" Roman asked, wondering.

Dean placed his phone on the table.

"He wants me at the hospital. He said.. Seth, needs me..?"

' _What the actual fuck is going on here_ '

 

\---

 

Hunter leaned against a wall in the corridor outside of Seth's room. Dr Mill stands just a few feet away from him.

"Is he coming?" The doctor asked in concern.

"He'll come, trust me. He has too.."


	7. Amnesia

2 hours earlier.

"I-I.. don't.. remember.. Dean? Who's Dean?"

Seth laid in the hospital bed looking for answers in the eyes of Dr Mills.

Dr Mills went silent for a few seconds.

' _He doesn't remember.. this is bad.._ '

"Okay Seth, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them for me. Is that okay with you?"

Seth nodded in agreement.

Dr Mills placed his papers on the side table. He took a chair and sat besides Seth's bed.

"Okay let's start. What is your name?"

"Seth Rollins." He said confidently.

"How old are you?"

"27."

"What do you do in life?"

"I'm a professional wrestler in WWE, I'm a WWE Superstar."

' _We're getting nowhere at this rate, what should I ask next?_ '

Dr Mills doesn't really watch wrestling and has a hand full knowledge about the man in front of him. He knows that Seth was a part of a group. What was it.. The Shield? Yea, The Shield!

"Umm.. how is The Shield doing? Everything okay with your friends?"

Seth raised an eyebrow to that question.

"Well I guess you haven't heard, I destroyed The Shield not to long ago.. and what kind of friends do you mean?"

"You know, the members of The Shield, there was three people in it."

"..Wait... three?? You must be mistaken for the Wyatt Family, The Shield only had 2 members, me and Reigns." Seth answers as if there is no flaw in his words.

' _He can't remember Dean.._ '

"I'm pretty sure there was three members, you Reigns and that one guy.. I can't remember his name. Who was it again?" The doctor lied and asked Seth to clear things up.

"What are you talking about? I can assure you that The Shield was the deadly duo of me and Reigns. And there was no third member and never will be because The Shield is long gone." Seth answer calmly.

"Well okay then, I'm going to take your temperature now. You must be hungry, I'll get the nurse to bring you breakfast."

Dr Mills stood from his chair and tried to make his way to the other side of the room to grab his equipment when a hand tugged his coat and stopping him from going away. He turned and look at Seth with a questioning look.

"Who is this Dean guy? Why did he assaulted me?" Seth was trying to find answer from the doctor.

"I.. I'll call Hunter and tell him you're awake. He'll explain everything to you. I wouldn't want to be feeding you lies." Dr Mills said smiling to Seth.

"Okay then." Seth smiled back and lets go of the doctor's coat.

He laid back into the bed flinching and every sudden move he makes.

' _Oww.. this hurts.. who could beat me up this bad?_ ' Seth mentally asked himself.

He was wearing a pale green hospital gown with small dots on it. Seth's hair was let down and covered his face a little as he looked around the room he was in.

The doctor can see he's struggling so he quickly continued to take the mans temperature.

38°c.

A bit too high. Seth has a fever.

"I be back with Hunter, you just rest okay."

And with that the doctor left the dimly lit room. In the meantime Seth would enjoy some breakfast.

The nurse came with some food on her rolling cart. Chicken porridge with a side of fresh apples and a tall glass of iced lemon tea. It may be hospital food but it tasted okay to Seth and he wasn't complaining either. Plus he was really hungry so anything would suffice.

 

\---

 

"Hello? Dr Mills? It's very early to be calling at 6 on a Saturday morning" Hunter sounded as if he just woke up.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that Seth is awake."

"Oh that's great!! How is he? Can he move around now??"

"Umm about that, there's seem to be a problem."

"What do you mean a problem." there's a hint of concern in Hunter's voice.

"He can't remember Dean. He doesn't know who Dean is. I think you should get here a soon as you can."

"I'm on my way." Hunter hangs up before Dr Mills could continue speaking any further.

45 minutes later, Hunter came rushing in the hospital. Without even sparing a look at the receptionist he went straight to the lift and press 3. When the lift stop he stepped out and went looking for Seth's room. He saw the doctor leaning on the wall next to the room he intended to enter.

"Hunter!" The doctor greeted the strong man.

"Morning doctor, tell me again what happened."

The doctor explained what just went down and Hunter came to conclusion.

"..I'll call Dean, maybe if Seth sees him he could remember."

Hunter knows that if Seth couldn't remember Dean it would be a huge blow to the WWE. They are the hot topic of everything in the business and the storyline would be destroyed by this. He needs to find a way to turn this around.

_"Hello, Ambrose speaking"_

_"Ambrose, it's me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter


	8. Guilty

Dean arrived at the hospital about an hour after he received the call from Hunter. Roman made Dean promise that he wouldn't break anything or _anyone_ while he was there.

They would meet up again at Raw in New York so that means this morning would be the last time Dean and Roman would meet.

Dean stood outside the hospital just like he did the other night. He was hesitant to go inside but he took a step anyways.

The hospital during daytime was different then it is at night. There were people walking here and there, doctors were running, noisy kids and old people spending quality time watching tv with the volume at a blast.

Dean made his way to the lift and continued his journey to Seth's room. When he reaches there, he saw Hunter leaning against the door frame and the doctor who caught Dean red-handed the other night standing in the hallway.

"Hunter.." Dean greeted with a low tone, almost like a growl.

"Dean.. what took you so fucking long." Hunter said blantly.

"It's funny, you're the second person to say that in the same morning. Must be a new record or something." Dean looked at Hunter dead in the eye.

Hunter was about to speak but he stopped suddenly. He stood there thinking about what to say to Dean.

' _Damn I should've thought about what to say to him_ ' Hunter cursed inside.

They were standing in the middle of the hallway like a bunch of idiots. Even the doctor looked out of sort. Dean finally broke the silence.

"So, what's so important that I have to grace you with my presence, huh? If you want me to explain my actions go watch the footage from Smackdown. I'm ain't gonna waste my time on this shit."

Dean crossed his arms against his chest. He looked at the doctor then back at Hunter.

"That's not why you're here Dean, we're going to talk about that later. For now, you're gonna go inside and see Seth." Hunter said and pointed to the door.

"What? Why would I want to see that fucker? Plus I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see _this_ anywhere near him." Dean waved his hand in front of his face mocking John Cena's move.

"We don't have time to fuck around Ambrose. Just go inside and talk to him for god sake!!" Hunter is pissed at this moment.

"Fine,fine whatever, geez."

Dean turned the handle and pushed it slowly. He entered and closed the door behind him. It was a familiar view for Dean as he already knew the layout of the room.

The first thing he saw was that white curtain that separate the room. He knew behind that curtain is Seth. He wasn't prepared to face him.

' _What does Hunter what to get out of this? This isn't going to solve the fact that Seth broke The Shield. Fuck you Seth for choosing The Authority_ '

Dean walked forward then pushed the curtains aside violently, making a lot of clanking noise from the colliding metal rings.

Seth was apparently sleeping but woke up when he heard the sharp noise. His body was wrapped in a comfy blanket, he was sleeping on his side facing the window on the other side of the room. He stirred in his bed and turn his body around to see what was making that noise.

Seth laid his eyes on a man standing a few feet away from his bed. He sat up a bit so that he wasn't in an awkward position. Seth's head was still in bandages and so is his abdomen. He looked confused by the presence of the man in front of him.

' _He didn't look like a doctor. With messy hair, ripped body and very tall. A bit to tough for a doctor. A thug maybe? What's a thug doing in my room_ '

The _thug_ looked straight into Seth's eyes but Seth wasn't paying any attention to that. He was busy trying to make out who this man is.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Dean snapped.

Seth was startled by the remark and looked straight at Dean making eye contact.

"..Uhh, w-who.. who are you? What do you want??" Seth asked scaredly.

He was actually scared of this man. He didn't know why though. Maybe it was because this man was radiating hate and violent into the atmosphere around the room. The air felt thick and he was having trouble breathing.

' _Am I in danger? Is this guy going to hurt me?_ ' Questions after questions kept popping up in Seth's mind.

"Ohh I get it, you're playing the 'I don't know you' game. Ha, ha, very funny Rollins." Dean clapped his hands together.

"..How do you know my name?"

"Fucking stop Seth, you're pissing me off." Dean was about to lose his patient.

"I'm gonna get the doctor, I think you should leave.. right now."

Seth pushed away the blanket and tried to stand up from his bed. As soon as he stood his head started to spin and he fell back down to the bed. He placed his hand to his head.

"..arghh.."

Seth sat there for a moment. Trying his best to let the pain subside.

Dean stood in front of him, watching every movement Seth made.

' _What the hell is going on with him_ ' Dean thought.

"Hey.. are you okay?" He asked.

"Uhh.. uh.. I'm fine."

Again, Seth tried to stand up but this time it wasn't the pain that kept him from standing, it was the man in front of him.

Dean had place a gripping hand on Seth's shoulder stopping Seth from making an effort to stand.

"Don't get up, your head is in a bad shape."

Seth looked up at the man.

"Who are you?" Seth eyes were genuinely in question and not knowing of anything.

' _He's not fucking around is he.._ ' Dean assuring himself that Seth was very serious.

Dean was shocked. He was mortified.

' _He.. he doesn't know me? What the fuck.._ '

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked stupidly.

Dean asked a simple enough question and hoping.. hoping that Seth was just joking and give an answer that he wants to hear.

' _C'mon Seth.. It's me.. it's fucking Ambrose you stupid bastard_ '

"..no.. I'm sorry. I don't know you. I-ahh!!"

A jolting pain came rushing to Seth's belly. He wrapped his arm around it trying to make the pain go away.

' _I.. I'm sorry I did this to you Seth.._ ' Dean said to himself.

Dean felt so guilty at that point. He wanted to hug Seth and say how sorry he was. But there was no point asking for forgiveness if Seth doesn't even remember who he is.

Dean lets go of Seth's shoulder and placed his hand to Seth's cheek. He gently stroked his face trying to make sure Seth wasn't too focused on the pain he was in. It actually helped. Seth didn't feel so bad after that.

He looked up and meet with the stranger's gaze. His bluish grey eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow.

' _Why_..' Seth thought.

It was then when Seth had realise how close they were together. He felt a bit awkward and he knew he was blushing against Dean's touch. He needed this man to let go of him. It was making Seth feel all funny and weird. He was trying his best to shy away from Dean's gentle touch.

"..uh.. hey, umm." Seth was trying to find his words.

Suddenly the door to the room opened wide.

Hunter stepped inside looking at Dean and Seth. Dean quickly withdrew his hand from Seth.

"Hunter!!" Seth drop the conversation with the unknown man and said Hunter's name aloud. He's glad to see Hunter standing there. A smile from Seth's lips formed.

Dean was hurt.

' _He can't remember me but he knows Hunter well enough to have that smile on his face_ '

Dean took a few step backwards making more room for the new company in the room.

"Hunter I'm so glad to see you.. what is happening?"

Seth looked at Hunter then turned to Dean.

"..Who.. is this man, Hunter?"


	9. A Ride

The air in the room hung still. Hunter made his way closer to Seth's bed.

"Seth, you got beat up pretty bad by this man right here." Hunter points to Dean.

' _Great. Now I'm the bad guy here aren't I?_ '

"Okay... but, why?" Seth asked looking at Dean.

"Because.. Seth, it was in the storyline for you to get hurt last night. This here is Dean Ambrose, and ambushing you yesterday was his debut to the big screen Smackdown. You and Dean are going to have a huge feud together."

Dean's jaw dropped after listening to what Hunter just said. Seth on the other hand was just absorbing everything the boss just said and making mental notes to himself.

"..I guess things got out of hand last night and you were sent here. That's probably why you can't remember anything." Hunter words were all lies and yet he manage to say them without a hitch.

"So Dean, are you going to say anything to Seth here." Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What?" Dean glared at Hunter.

' _What the fuck is he doing_ '

"Dean, I thought you wanted to say you're sorry or something."

Dean was about to snap. Like hell he doesn't want to say sorry. Why does everyone want him to say sorry? He holds his urge to punch that ugly grin on Hunter's face and played along anyway.

"Yeahh... umm.. sorry? I guess.."

Dean stepped closer to Seth who was sitting on the edge of the bed and held out a hand. Seth immediately took his hand and shook it.

"Well I'm looking forward to be working with you Mr Ambrose." Seth smiled at Dean. Dean only manage a half smile and he lets go of Seth's hand.

Hunter clapped his hands together catching both Dean and Seth's attention.

"Seth, Dr Mills said that you're free to go after 6pm. He's going to run a few more test on you. And Dean, your job is to pick him up at six and he's going to stay with you for the night."

"..what the fuck.. Hunter, what do you think you're doing? Don't I have a say in this you piece of shit?"

"Hey! You can't talk like that to your boss. What is wrong with you?! Show some respect!!" Seth protested.

Dean was losing his patients. Shit will hit the fan if this continues.

"Relax Seth, he's always like that, it's this type character that will sky rocket the show trust me. Get used to it okay." Hunter gave an assuring smile to Seth.

"Fine."Seth huffed then nodded as an okay sign from him.

"C'mon Dean lets go, the man needs his rest." Hunter shows the way out and both Dean and Hunter was gone from the room leaving Seth all alone.

After walking away from Seth's room Dean shoved Hunter to the wall.

"What the fuck man. What are you trying to do?!"

"Let go of me and let me explain."

Dean lets go of Hunter and crossed his arms together.

"This wasn't suppose to happen Dean. You did this. The ambush wasn't in the story so I had to make that up. Seth doesn't remember you and it's all your fault. And you're going to fix this because no one else can you hear me. He's going to be by your side until he remembers who the fuck is Dean Ambrose. And as for work, we're still going with the feud and you have to deal with that. I'm saving your ass here Dean, you should be thanking me."

This was painful news to Dean. Seth doesn't know who Dean is. He doesn't remember the times they spent together. All those awesome things they did. The great matches. Even on holidays they went together. All the happy times, gone. And so did the bad times. Gone.

"Okay."

That was the only thing that Dean could reply to Hunter. He was going to fix this and make things right.

What Dean doesn't know is how hard this will be.

 

\---

 

Later that evening Dean tidied up his apartment for the expecting guest to stay soon. He made his place a bearable to stay for someone else besides him and Seth better appreciates it.

The ride to the hospital took forever. Dean's mind was still wondering about what will happened to the storyline. Will it be damage? Will it be different? Or will it be a total flop and can't be continue anymore. He knows what he did was over the line and shouldn't be done.

What was he suppose to do? Dean was fueled with anger and what led him to hurt Seth was the fire that kept burning inside. He's going to make Seth pay no matter what. But now.. there's no point.. none of it matters anymore. Seth Rollins whom he cared and protect is gone. Seth Rollins who betrayed Dean.. is gone. Maybe it's time to start over?

 

\---

 

Seth stood outside the entrance while holding on a small army green duffle bag, probably containing a few clothes and items of his.

"Hey." Dean stopped his bike in front of Seth and shut the engine.

"..Hey.."

"..Why do you look scared? I'm not gonna hurt you.."

"I.. uhm.. I know.. but.. maybe I should take a cab..."

"..I came all the way here.. from New York, on my bike, brought you an extra helmet and you want to take a cab. Really? Fucking really?"

"..."

"Stop being so afraid of me and get on this bike!!"

"I'm not afraid of you!!! ..It's just.. I don't like riding a bike.. I got hurt once. Real bad.."

Seth hung his head. Dean looked at him longingly.

' _Hurt how_?' Dean wanted to asked but he'll save that for later. Right now he needs Seth to get on and ride off with him.

"Okay Seth.. I'm a good rider, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt today. Cmon, I'll keep you safe for sure."

Dean patted on the empty seat behind him signaling Seth to get on. Seth hesitated for a bit, but then went slowly towards Dean. He got on and Dean turned around to look at him.

"Here." Dean handed Seth the extra helmet and Seth gladly accepted it putting it on. It's almost dark so they need to move fast.

As Dean started the engine to his bike the loud start up startle Seth and he absent mindedly wrap his arm around Dean's waist in a swift movement.

Dean ignore the sudden reaction and continued on riding. A few minutes in Dean picked up some speed along the way. The arm around Dean's waist began to tighten and Dean could feel Seth's body pressing against his back. It felt warm, very warm. And to Dean's surprise, he actually like the way dear Seth is clinging on to him as if his life depends on it. Dean rides recklessly making Seth yelp every time he makes a sharp turn, brakes and bumps. Dean was laughing. All this is extremely amusing to Dean.

"Stop that! You're gonna get us both killed!!"

"Relax Sethie, I've got everything under control."

A huge grin appeared on Dean. The ride back to Dean's apartment is going to be a long one.


	10. Leather Jacket

Seth's head was spinning. He was seeing doubles and triples. It's like he's tripping on acid.

They arrived at Dean's place about 8pm. Dean stopped his bike at his usual spot which is of course under another shady tree. Dean took of his helmet and so did Seth. He then jumped off his bike.. but Seth didn't.

Seth stayed on the bike.

"Hey.. cmon, we're here. Get off already."

Seth turned to look at Dean.

"I.. I can't lift my legs.. They're dead. I can't feel them."

Dean wanted to facepalm his face in.

' _Do I have to do everything myself_?' He thought.

"..Okay, put your arms around my neck. I'll pull you off."

Seth did what he was told. He wrapped his arms around Dean and Dean placed his hands on Seth's hips. With one move, Dean hoisted Seth off the bike and Seth lets go of Dean.

Big mistake. Seth buckle as he tried to stand and fell rear first on the hard solid ground below.

"Oww!!!" Seth exclaimed, rubbing his sore butt.

Dean let out a soft laugh and smiled at the man on the ground.

He held out his hand to Seth. Seth grabbed his hand and again Dean hoisted him up really fast. To fast that Seth couldn't stop himself from running into Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth so he can regain his composure.

' _Oh my God legs.. please stop being numb.. please oh please.._ ' Seth silently prayed.

Dean is taller than Seth. The fact that Seth's face was pressed against Dean's chest was making Seth blush furiously. Thank god Dean couldn't see his red face being it's night and dark. Seth feels so embarrassed right now.

"Is your leg working yet?? I can't just stand here hugging you all night you know."

Dean looked down at the man meeting Seth's gaze.

' _Wait.. is he.. blushing?_ ' Dean had a questioning look on his face. He swears he saw Seth blush.

Seth quickly adverted his eyes and turned elsewhere.

"I can walk now, you can let go of me."

Dean lets go and grabs the duffle bag, slings it on his shoulder and walks to the entrance. He didn't even look back at Seth. Standing alone. All by himself. Dumbfounded.

"W-wait!!"

Seth jogs to catch up with Dean. A sharp pain gush through his abdomen making him wince every step he takes. He kept the uncomfortable feeling he was having to himself. He didn't want to burden Dean any further than he already is.

 

\---

 

"Remind me again to never get on rides with you, ever." Seth said aloud.

Dean leaned on the elevator walls behind Seth while Seth stood in front. Dean's place is on the 10th floor so it took awhile to finally get there.

"Hurt how." Dean suddenly spoke ignoring Seth's remark.

"What do you mean?"

"Hurt how, as in, what is it with you and bikes."

"Oh that.. it was a long time ago. Dad used to have a harley just like you. My cousin and I were kids and took it for a spin even though dad told us not to. We almost got hit by a truck but instead we got hit by a car. My cousin got hurt real bad and was hospitalized for 5 months. I was in for 2. Broke some ribs and a few stitches on my thigh. The scar is still there though."

Dean felt a bit angry.

"Why haven't I heard of this before?? I knew your dad had a superbike but you never mentioned this. So that's why you always refuse every time I asked if you wanna go somewhere with my baby harley." Dean huffed.

"..what are you talking about? How do you even know my dad? And how should I tell you _before_ if I had just met you this morning? And I only refused once today okay, so stop overreacting Dean." Seth shook his head.

Dean went silent for a second. He just remembered that they don't know each other anymore. He actually thought he was talking to his best friend. They're enemies now. How stupid of Dean to bring that up.

"Forget everything I said."

Sigh.

 

\---

 

Dean took out his keys and inserted one into the lock to his apartment. With a turn the door unlocked easily. He pushed it in and stepped inside followed by Seth from behind.

Dean dropped Seth's bag on the couch situated in front of a huge flatscreen hanging on the wall and a coffee table. He took off his jacket and lets it drop to the floor.

"Well here it is. Make yourself at home. I'm gonna grab a beer, you want some?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Suit yourself then."

Seth sat on the couch eagerly looking around the new area he was in. There were magazines on the coffee table in front of him. Cars, fitness, bikes.

The usual.

The apartment is very open. The living room is connected with the kitchen and the dining room. There were 5 doors all together. The entrance of course, a glass door for the balcony, and 3 more that Seth haven't explored yet.

Seth got up and made his way to the balcony. He pushed away the curtains and peeked outside.

The view was magical. Seth could see everything. The skyscrapers beautifully lit at night. The road was colourful with variations of lights. He could see people walking. He had a bird's eye to the city.

"Wow.."

"I know right, wow.."

Seth jumped and turned to look behind him. Dean was shirtless wearing nothing but his faded jeans and an ice cold beer bottle in his hand.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! It's creepy man.. and put some clothes on!!"

Seth quickly turned away and looked back outside to the city.

"But your face is priceless when I do this!!" Dean laughed.

He continued to laugh and Seth just pouted not looking at Dean.

"I can't believe Hunter would let me stay with you. I barely know who you are!"

"Well for starters, I'm your worst nightmare."

"Yeah. You're a nightmare that's for sure."

Dean with one hand grabbed Seth's shoulder and turned him around then pushed him against the glass door.

"What do you think you're doing! Let go of me!"

Dean didn't respond. He only looked at Seth making eye contact. It was making Seth very uncomfortable.

"S-stop looking at me like that.."

Seth trying his best to look away from Dean's gaze. They stood like that for a full minute. Not moving an inch. Finally Dean lets go and turned around making his way to the kitchen counter. He placed his beer there and walked over to a door. Probably his room.

"You're sleeping on the couch. There's leftover pizza in the fridge. Help yourself. I'm gonna get some shut eye. Night Sethie."

Dean waved at Seth then shutting the door to his room. Seth was still standing by the glass door. Confused.

' _What was that all about.._ ' Seth thought.

 

\---

 

' _I can't believe Seth can't remember me. Everything about us.. it just.. vanished. I looked into his eyes just to see.. to know that the old Seth was still there. But I didn't see him in those eyes. My best friend. My enemy. Seth is gone_ '

Dean punched the concrete wall beside him. He was frustrated. Angry. Sad. Mixed emotions starts to well up in him. He wanted to slap some memories to Seth. Tell him that he's a bastard for forgetting. Tell him death threats for losing his memories and for betraying him. For siding with a prick and leaving his friends behind.

Dean knew most of it was his fault. But he had a huge ego to admit anything. Dean took out his phone from his pocket to charge it.

' _Huh. A message_ '

Dean opened the text he received.

:Unknown Number:

_Hello Mr Ambrose. It's Dr Mills. I want to inform you that since Mr Rollins is staying with you I have a few things for you to do. Please make sure Mr Rollins takes his medicine according to order, make sure the bandage to his head is changed every now and then. And please apply some ointment to his abdominal area. He is experiencing pain but he won't admit it. Hunter said if you don't do all this he will cut your salary into tiny pieces. Thanks for your cooperation Mr Ambrose. If anything, call me._

Dean threw his phone onto his bed.

"Fucking asshole!!"

He turned and looked at the door to his room. He needed to get out his bedroom and deal with Seth. He needed Seth to remember him. He's going to make Seth's memories come back.

' _But how?? Punch him maybe? Yeah. That sounds like a plan_ '

But something inside him saying it's a bad idea. Dean went with his gut.

' _Fine. I'll punch some sense into him tomorrow_ '

He picked up his phone from the bed and went to his nightstand to charge it. Another text appeared.

:Unknown Number:

_And Dean, don't force Seth to remember his past. If you force it'll only damage his memories even further. Take it slow and be patient with him. Let him remember by himself. Call me if anything happens okay._

Dean dropped his phone on the nightstand making a loud thud. He let out a frustrated groan. His head was killing him. He wanted to sleep. To forget all this. Beer. He needed something to drink.

Dean abandoned his plans to punch Seth. Now he wants to get his beer in the kitchen.

 

\---

 

Dean went outside his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen counter.

The beer that he left wasn't there anymore.

' _Where the hell is it.._ '

He went to his fridge to get another one but when he opened it his beer that had been opened was sitting there. Chillin.

' _Seth must've put it here_ '

Dean picked it up and gulped some down. He looked around the living room.

Where's Seth? He couldn't see him anywhere. Dean placed the beer back inside the fridge and made his way to the couch. Seth was sleeping soundly, resting his head on the arm rest with one arm behind his head and the other on his tummy. He didn't even change his clothes.

He looked so peaceful. Dean pick up the jacket that he dropped earlier and carefully covered Seth's body with it.

" _I'm sorry Seth.._ " Dean whispered under his breath.

He left the sleeping man and went back to his room to get some much needed rest.

 

\---

 

As Dean entered his room and shuts the door, Seth opened one eye and then he got up looking at the jacket on him.

He wasn't asleep when Dean put this on him. It was kind of Dean to do that, Seth thought.

"What are you sorry for Dean.. I don't understand."

Seth feels the material of the jacket. Inspecting every inch of it. It looks somewhat familiar. Even the smell of smoke on it was familiar.

Familiar. That's what Seth feels everytime he's around Dean. Everything was so familiar that he didn't understand. Seth laid back on the couch closing his eyes in attempt to sleep, holding the jacket close to his chest. Not letting go of it.

' _Tomorrow will be a long day_ ' Seth dozed off into peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I didn't realize how long this fanfiction is. I'll post the next 10 chapters tomorrow. Need some shut eyes first e_e
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are lovely to have <3


	11. Snow

Dean woke up with a freezing shiver rushing through him. He looked at his door. It wasn't open or anything. It was 2 in the morning. He looked at the window in his room.

Snow.

It was snowing outside. There were news that it would begin to snow anytime soon, he didn't expect it to be tonight. He hadn't install any heat radiator in his apartment and now Dean is relying solely on his thin blanket. Dean got up and went outside. He made his way to the spare room and retrieved a huge comforter.

As he was about to lay in his bed, he realised something.

Seth. Poor Seth must be frozen by now out there.

Dean sprang out of his room and looked over at his couch. Seth was curled up into a ball and was shivering from head to toe. He was holding Dean's jacket tightly to find some warmth from it. The thin fabric of his clothes were easily penetrable by the cool air.

Without thinking much, Dean carefully lifted Seth and laid him down on his bed. He covered Seth with the comforter and slipped inside laying next to Seth. He was too tired to think of another way to keep the man warm so he came up with this. It seems to be working.

Dean looked at the man lying next to him. Seth stopped shivering and relaxed under the softness of the bed. He looked so peaceful now. Dean pushed a few strand of wild hair from Seth's face and tucked it neatly behind his ear. The bandage was still wrapped around Seth's head. He needed to change that in the morning. For now, he going to enjoy company he has beside him.

"Goodnight Sethie."

 

\---

 

Seth woke up feeling cozy and well rested. He kept his eyes shut. He tried to roll off the couch but something stopped him.

"Huh?"

Seth slowly opened his eyes and found himself not on the couch in the living room, but in a huge soft bed. He tried moving but can't. He looked down at himself and there were two strong arms wrapped around his slim waist.

Seth was panicking. He looked behind him and saw Dean sleeping soundly.

' _W-why am I in his bed!!?_ '

He slowly breaks free from Dean's hold and carefully slipped out of the bed trying his best not to wake Dean up. He got out the room and sighs in relief.

"How did I end up in his arms.."

Seth was confused. Then he noticed the snow outside. It took awhile till Seth figures it out. Dean isn't such a bad guy after all then. Seth looked at the sleeve of his shirt.

'I wasn't wearing any long sleeve shirt yesterday..'

When he looked closely, it wasn't even a shirt at all, it was Dean's leather jacket. Dean must've put this on him while he was sleeping. He took it off lays it on the couch he previously slept in.

Seth didn't know which is weirder; waking up in the same bed as his attacker or feeling happy that his attacker actually had a heart.

Seth needed to take a shower. He used the bathroom in Dean's room. As he sneaks into the bathroom careful not to disturb the sleeping Ambrose he caught himself in the mirror.

"Oh god.."

He gasped at the sight of himself. His face was bruised and swollen. His lip had a few cuts and the bandage to his head was not any better either.

' _Dean did this to me.._ '

He was sad. He looked beat up. Makeup couldn't cover this. How is he going to be on stage looking like he was mugged in the middle of the street. Seth quickly adverted his eyes away from the mirror. He was terrified of himself.

He took his time to take of the bandages. Everytime he unwraps it reveals another cut and bruise. After he's done with his head, he looks down at his abdomen. It hurts but he haven't actually seen the damage that had been done to him.

He proceeds to take the bandages off. His abdomen was in pretty bad shape. There were bluish purple bruises and cuts here and there.

He was having second thoughts about Dean having a heart. All this was making Seth feel insecure being in this place. And the only thing kept popping up in his mind is

' _Dean is a dangerous man.._ '

Seth took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turns on the shower to the coldest temperature. He knew it was snowing and freezing cold outside but he wanted the pain to subside fast. He needed to forget the pain.

 

\---

 

Once Seth's done showering he walked out the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and another towel on his head to dry off his wet hair.

His eyes met with another familiar eyes. Dean was already awake and standing in the middle of the room. He was looking at Seth in shock.

"..Why are you looking at me like that?" Seth nervously spoke.

"Did.. did I do this to you?" Dean eyed Seth from head to toe.

Seth was shy under the gaze of Dean and looks away. It was as if the looks coming from Dean is weighing him down.

"Umm.. yeah Dean, you did this to me."

Seth looks at the floor beneath him. He wonders what's going on in Dean's mind right now.


	12. Surprise

Water dripped from Seth's hair rolls down his smooth skin. He was glistening under the dim sun's rays coming from the window into Dean's room.

"Here. Dry yourself and put these on."

Dean went to his closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans. He figured that Seth might fit them alright. They differ in height, Dean's a bit taller than Seth. He threw the clothes in Seth's direction and went out the room.

Seth gladly excepted Dean's generosity and continued to dry himself. Then he tried on the clothes. The shirt fits him okay but the jeans hung a bit low from his waist revealing a bit of his boxer strap.

Dean came back into the room with Seth's duffel bag, medicine and bandages in his hands.

"How.. did you know there were medicines in my bag?" Seth eyed the items in Dean's hand.

"Mills told me. Lay on the bed and pull your shirt up."

"W-what? Why?"

"Just do it."

Seth did what he was told. He didn't understand why he's following Dean's order. Dean's not his boss. In fact, Seth should be pushing Dean around. He's Seth Rollins for god's sake. The golden boy. But for some reason he's obliged to Dean.

Seth put a couple of pillows behind him laid his head onto the headboard. He lifted his shirt exposing his bruised abdomen to Dean.

"I'm gonna put some of this.. stuff.. on your belly. I know you won't be doing it anytime soon."

Dean held out a bottle of what appears to be ointment. He then sat beside Seth and continues to pour some of the contents onto his hand.

The cool sensation of the liquid hitting Seth's skin made him shiver under the touch of Dean's gentle fingers.

' _Why does this feels so familiar.._ ' Seth thought.

Dean cleaned the wound to Seth's head and patched it up neatly. He looked at Seth from top to bottom.

Seth followed Dean's eyes and realise he was being checked out.

"S-stop looking at me like that! I swear to god I'm gonna slap you if you keep that up!!"

"Uhh.. oh sorry." Dean adverted his eyes.

They sat like that for a minute, not talking or doing anything until a knock at the door breaks the silent.

"Don't move." Dean ordered Seth and made his way to the front door.

' _Who the hell would knock on someone's door at 8 in the morning_ '

"Fuck off!!" Dean shouted.

"Dean it's me."

Oh no. Dean knows that voice from anywhere. The voice that he became so familiar over the years. The voice he's always happy to hear. Roman Reigns was standing on the other side.

Roman kept knocking at the door. Dean's hand was about to unlock it but then he remembered that Seth was in his house.

' _Shit. This is bad. Very bad. I haven't told Ro anything after our meet up the other day. Fuck_ '

"C'mon Dean, open the door! You got a girl in there or something? My legs are tired."

"Fuck it." Here goes nothing.

Dean unlocked it and open the door wide and sees the man waiting outside.

"I got mcDonalds!! Egg McMuffin for you and hotcakes for me and all them good stuff."

Dean didn't need to let Roman enter, Roman knows his way around the house. He barged in passing Dean and place all the goodies on the kitchen counter.

"C'mon Dean. Why are you still standing there? I brought food!! You love food."

Roman pulled out a stool for Dean and proceed to lay their breakfast on the counter.

Roman stopped and looked at Dean with worried eyes.

"Dean.. what's wrong? Why are you so quiet? It's not like you being quiet when food is present.."

' _If only you knew Ro.. if only you knew who the hell is in my room, and it's not some girl I picked up along the way.. god I wish that person was a girl. It would be a lot easier to explain.._ '

And the worst thing that could possibly happen is about to happen. Dean's bedroom door slowly cracked open.

"Hey Dean can I go outside just for a--"

Seth stopped dead in his track just as he was about to exit Dean's bedroom when he saw the huge samoan sitting at the counter. Roman Reigns. The last person he wants to see is just sitting there. Both of their eyes locked on each other. Dean needed to clear things off. Fast.

"Okay.. Roman, let me explai--" Dean's words were cut off by Roman before he could finish

"What the fuck is this fucker doing here? Why is he in your room Dean."

"As I was saying, I can explai-"

"And why the hell is he wearing your clothes. Wait, are you.. are you fucking him? Holy fuck Dean don't tell me you're doing him!!"

"For fuck's sake Roman! Let me fucking explain. Outside. Now."

Dean grabbed Roman's arm and led him out the door. Roman eyes were shooting daggers at Seth as he went out.

"Don't go anywhere Seth. Stay. Here." Dean slammed the door shut.

They took the lift and went down to the parking lot leaving Seth dumbfounded in the apartment.

' _Why is Reigns here. How does he even know this place. What's his relationship with Dean. Is he here to beat me up for what I did_ '

Questions after question kept popping up in Seth's mind. He needed answers. His head hurts and the room was spinning. Seth feels as if he's about to pass out. His mind keeps telling him something that he can't translate and it hurts so much. Seth was missing something, but what?


	13. Come Closer

"What the hell was that Dean!!?"

Roman spat at him once they reach the parking lot.

"Listen, you're not gonna like this.."

"Hell yea I ain't gonna like this. You got Seth fucking Rollins, the guy who backstabbed us, several times in fact, locked up in your bedroom.. what's not to like about that?" Roman said sarcastically.

"He doesn't know me." Dean said looking at Roman straight in his eyes.

There was a long pause. Dean waited for Roman to respond.

"What?"

"He doesn't know me. He has no memory of me or anything to do with me"

"Dean, what are you talking about?"

Roman thought it was a joke but he saw the seriousness from Dean's eyes. He wasn't joking around. Dean is a stranger to Seth.

"Oh my god Dean. So what, like he doesn't remember anything?" Roman was genuinely worried now.

"No, not everything. Just me. He remembers everything but me."

There was sadness in Dean. He didn't want this to happened. Hell if he could take back what he did he would. But it's too late now.

The things that Seth did may be awful but what Dean did, taking away his memories is just unforgivable. He felt bad, really bad.

Dean explained to Roman everything that had happened along the way back up to his apartment. Roman was gonna have some awkward moment if he stayed any longer so he plans on eating breakfast and leaves as soon as he's done.

Dean on the other hand had to come up with a clever lie to tell Seth and cover up what just went down moments ago. They came back about 10 minutes later.

"Seth?" Dean raised his voice.

No response.

Dean couldn't see Seth anywhere and so did Roman.

"Where is he?" Roman asked.

"I don't kno-- oh fuck!!"

Dean eyes was fixed at the man laid on the hard cold floor. His heart sinks to the ground.

He scrambled to the floor next to Seth shaking his shoulder slightly. He's breathing heavily and his body was burning and hot to the touch. Seth had passed out probably just after they left the place.

"Wake the fuck up Seth!!"

Seth wasn't waking up.

"Dean we need to take him to the hospital." Roman place a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean slaps it away.

"NO! I'm not taking him to anymore hospitals!! He's had enough of that. I'll take care of him. It's.. it's the least I could do.." His voice was mixed with anger and guilt.

Dean carefully lifts Seth off the floor ignoring Roman and laid him onto his bed.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? Play doctor with him? Huh Dean?? He's sick and you know it. You can't help him Dean."

Dean went to the bathroom. He came back with a wet face towel and folds it. He placed the towel on Seth's forehead. Seth was shivering and sweating.

"I'm gonna call Hunter."

"NO. Don't!!" Dean exclaimed.

"Ro. Please. Just let me try. I know I can fix this. I have to." Dean continued.

' _Fuck. If Hunter knows about this he will piss all over me_ '

"..okay, fine then. We can't really do anything right now. Just gotta wait till the fever subside" Roman said.

"Yea.. you're right. Let it subside. Right."

Dean doesn't sound as determine as he wanted to and Roman sees right through him

"Relax Dean. He'll be fine. Let's eat breakfast"

 

\---

 

They ate in silence

A shit loads of things were running in Dean's mind

' _Fuck. What if Seth doesn't wake up. What if his fever ain't going away. Shit, is he even breathing right now_ '

"Dean." Roman broke the silence.

"Hhmm?"

"You should really get a radiator. It's fucking freezing right now"

"Yea.. I've been thinking about that. I'll get one soon."

Dean doesn't want a heater right away. He actually like having Seth as a human heat source. Way more comfortable and cost about nothing really.

They finished their breakfast and Roman bids goodbye to Dean.

"Call me if anything happens. And don't ever leave me out on anything. I was about to beat the living shit out of Seth just then."

"Yea, yea." Dean waves goodbye to the samoan.

 

\---

 

Seth woke up all hot and sweaty. And also hungry. He tried sitting up but something was on his head. He took it knowing it's a small towel and he sets it aside.

"Hey."

Seth was startled by the sudden voice. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed looking straight at him.

' _How long was he sitting there for_ ' Seth thought.

"..hey." He finally replied.

Now that Seth had his eyes wide open, he notice the room was dark, and so was outside. What time is it?

"Why is it so dark?"

"Well. It's almost midnight. You were out the whole day."

"What?!"

"Yea. Hey umm.. you wanna eat? You haven't ate since yesterday. I got you takeouts and mountain dew."

"Oh. Thanks.."

' _Thank god Dean was thoughtful enough to get me something to eat. I'm starving!!_ ' Seth was happy inside.

The food was okay. Anything is okay when you're stomach is screaming for attention. Seth took a big gulp of his drink and threw away the cartons into the trashcan. He sat by the couch enjoying the remainder of the cool liquid. Dean went and sat beside him

"Showtime tomorrow. You know what the storylines are right?" Dean asked.

"Well Hunter hasn't texted me yet. It's okay though. I'm sure it's the same as always. Be bad and evil"

Something struck into Dean's mind.

"..Why did you chose to be heel and backstabbed me-- I mean Roman?" Dean was quick to adjust his _slip up._

"..I'd.. rather not talk about that. It's a long story. You wouldn't understand."

' _I wouldn't understand? Fuck this kid is pissing me off_ ' Dean didn't like Seth's last statement.

Dean wanted to ask more but he held his tongue. He's afraid that if he ask to much it would hit a cord in Seth and probably send him to the hospital again.

"You're sleeping with me."

"Huh?" Seth looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"Or you could sleep on the couch and freeze. Your choice."

Seth thinks for a bit about his options. Not much of an option actually.

"Okay. With you it is then."

Dean smiles and got up and left to his room. Seth sat there for a bit. Just then he remembers what happened in the morning. Roman Reigns. He's going to ask about that later. Right now he's mentally tired and cold.

He went inside the bedroom and sees that Dean is already under the covers facing the wall leaving space for Seth. He open the covers and got inside. He looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes.

"Too far."

Seth eyes snapped open and looked to his side. Dean looked at him longingly.

"You're too far. Come closer."

Seth didn't move. He didn't want to move.

"Fine then." Dean huffed.

Dean moved closer to Seth and wraps his arms around his waist.

"H-hey what are you trying to do!" Seth tried undoing the grip of Dean.

Dean forcefully pulled Seth towards him now their bodies are glued together. Seth's head is pressed against Dean's chest. He can hear every heartbeat from Dean. Calm.

"Keeping both of us warm stupid."

Dean closed his eyes and tries to sleep. Which he succesful did just after a few minutes. Seth stayed still in Dean's arms. He looked up and saw the sleeping man.

"Who are you.." Seth whispered.


	14. Encounter

The stadium was blaring with wonderful sounds of fans cheering and shouting as Raw was about to begin. A cold night in the beautiful city of New York, the city that never sleeps, obviously.

Chill ran down Seth's spine. He's standing alone in front of his locker. Being backstage he can hear muffled sounds of the announcers and fans, starting of the night with a match, Stardust against Fandango.

He hasn't seen Hunter or Steph yet but they'll probably find him soon so he got nothing to worry about. Except for the headache his having. He's been having it since he stepped foot in the stadium.

Dean told Seth to take a cab to Raw and assured him that they'll meet up backstage. But Dean was nowhere to be found.

' _Maybe he's just late.._ ' Seth thought.

He went on and change his casual outfit to his skin-tight pants and his signature T-shirt with the word SR labeled across his chest. Seth still had his abdomen wrapped up but his head was healing alright so no bandages there.

He bended down to get his knee-high boots when someone slapped his butt. Instantly Seth stood straight and puts a hand on the spot where someone had rudely slapped. He turned around angrily wanting to sound off whoever it is but his words caught in his throat as he recognizes the man in front of him. Fear started to well up in Seth when his pair of chestnut brown eyes meet with a dangerous gunmetal blue ones.

"Hey there baby." The man said with an evil smirk spread his across his face.

"W-what do you want." Seth stuttered.

The man lets out a laugh.

"Relax babe! I ain't gonna hurt ya."

The man took a step forward to Seth. On cue Seth backs up until his back was pressed against his own locker.

"You can't be here. If Hunter sees you anywhere near me he'll-"

"He'll what? What will daddy do to me huh??"

Seth couldn't answer. He knew he didn't have anything to say after that so he just went silent. Seth stared at the beautiful golden, WWE engraved, diamond studded leather belt that the man carried on his broad shoulder. The belt that will belong to Seth one day. The only thing stopping him is the man holding it right now. Brock Lesnar.

"Thought so." The man grin.

What was Seth suppose to do? Talking won't go far with him. Fight him? He'd won't see sunlight anytime soon if he resort to that. What does he want? What does Brock Lesnar could possibly want from Seth Rollins.

"Play nice you two." Paul stood behind Brock.

' _Great, the beast tamer is here. Thank god_ ' Seth relaxes his tense body.

"C'mon Brock. Stop that, you're scaring the poor man." Paul patted Brock's back signaling it was time to leave and he walked out the locker room. But Brock stayed for a bit.

"Ya look pretty in those babe." Brock placed a hand on Seth's hip looking at his lower half. Without thinking, Seth swatted the champion's hand away. He then realises what he just did. Fuck.

Brock balled up his hand into a fist and was probably about to give hell to Seth. Seth closes his eyes, preparing himself for the worst that's about to come his way.

"Brock! C'mon Brock. What are you still standing there for? We're going to be late. Tick tock." Paul stands at the entrance of the locker room pointing to his watch.

"I told you before didn't I, always be punctual to an appointment. Come come." Paul ushers out.

Brock made his way out slowly. He glance behind looking at Seth.

"I'll be back for that." he winked then left.

Seth stayed put. He slid down from the locker and sat on the floor, letting out a long sigh.

' _What did he want? Did he just flirted with me?? Nah. He's just messing with my head. Which fucking hurts right now. Thanks_ '

Seth rubbed his temple. He quickly wore his boots. He stood up, took his briefcase and was determine to find Hunter and Steph by himself. Seth wasn't going to wait around to get caught in another death stare with another superstar.

 

\---

 

"Hey Dean." Roman greeted his friend.

Dean was sitting alone at the catering with a can of redbull in his hand.

"Hey Ro!" Seeing Roman always brings a smile to Dean's face.

"Where's Seth?"

"I told you. We can't be seen together. The whole WWE Universe still think we're in a life-threatening feud. Well, we still are but Seth doesn't know that."

"Welp I ain't got anything for ya on that. Who you fighting tonight?"

"Um, Wyatt I think? Doesn't matter. Beat him once, beat him again. Who did you get?"

"Orton. Brock's here for his promo, probably gonna talk about the contender for that sweet title."

"Don't sweat it bro. Wrestlemania is yours. That title in going into your hands trust me." Dean said punching Roman's arm.

"I hope so. Good luck for your match, I need to get ready for mine."

"I don't need luck Ro. I got these." Dean lifts both of his fist smiling stupidly at Roman. Roman smiled back and left without another word.

' _I wonder how's Seth doing.._ ' Dean thought.

 

\---

 

Seth was searching for the office. He walked around looking here and there without a trace of the people he was looking for. He continued on walking in a lonely hallway when suddenly he stopped.

He didn't know why he stopped but he just did and his heart began to race. Seth breathe faster and sweat bead started to form on his forehead. The hall spins and it felt like he wanted to throw up. He leaned against the wall for support and dropped the briefcase. His knees were failing him and he's about to drop to the the ground when someone catches him just in time.

"Seth? Hey Seth, you okay??" A familiar voice with a hint of concern suddenly asked.

Seth only had a split second glance at the person who's helping him stand up. He couldn't make out who's face it was, the light from the ceiling was blinding him. Then everything went black.


	15. Smile

_"Stop being so nervous. You're making me nervous seeing you so nervous."_

_"I can't. It's nerve wrecking man!!"_

_"We gonna destroy The Evolution no doubt about that. Extreme Rules 2014 is our bitch tonight."_

_"You got my back right?"_

_"Of course man!! We're The Shield. We protect one another. That's what brothers are for."_

_"Brothers.. yeah. Thanks."_

_"Don't get all touchy on me just yet Seth. The match didn't even start yet!"_

_"It's just.. I'm.. I- aghh forget it! Let's do our best and win this thing!"_

_"Believe in The Shield."_

_"..Seth.."_

_"Seth"_

"Hey Seth. C'mon man, wake up"

Seth woke up to a soft slap to his face. Seth groans, licks his lips, and then slowly opens his eyes into slits.

"Welcome back." a voice said.

"..mmhhm.." Seth slurs, eyebrows knitting in confusion, before hissing as the movement pulls on his head. The world around him seem to stop spinning, that's a good sign he guess.

' _What a weird dream.._ ' he thought.

Finally Seth got a grip of things and finds himself in a similar situation not too long ago. Blacking out and bright lights penetrating his eyes. But instead of a hospital bed, he finds himself laying on a bench in a dressing room. And instead of a doctor in a white coat..

It's Randy Orton who greeted him into consciousness.

"O-orton?? ..Wha-wh?"

Seth was trying to find his words but nothing came up. He stopped and took a much needed breath. Slowly, Seth sat up rubbing his eye.

"You passed out in the hallway. You okay man?"

Randy held a hand to Seth's forehead. Seth caught up with reality then quickly backs away from Randy's hand.

"The fuck do you think you're doing. Leave me alone." Seth glared at Randy.

He and Randy shouldn't even be talking right now, let alone helping him.

"A thank you would be nice Seth."

"Why should I be thanking you? Piss off Orton, mind your own business."

After the incident where Seth put Randy on a few months of _vacation_ he's actually surprise Randy hasn't RKO the hell out of him yet. Maybe he's waiting for the perfect time to do it. Seth will be ready for that. He won't go down without a fight.

"What do you want Orton?"

Seeing Randy not leaving anytime soon, might as well ask what the fuck he's up to.

"Oh. Nothing. Since your feud with Ambrose slowly and gradually disappearing, I thought it would be a great idea to tell you what's gonna happen soon."

Seth was confused. Feud with Dean is ending? Wasn't it just about to start?? Dean's debut started like a few days ago. How could it start then end in just 4 days.

"What are you talking about? Dean and I was just starting the feud. It's in the storyline Hunter told me"

"Is that so? Well I guess you have your hands full then. I'll let you in a little secret about _our_ feud."

Seth swallowed thickly. Randy leaned closer to Seth. This time Seth didn't move. He didn't want to show Randy his weakness or any ounce of fear. Randy stop beside Seth's ear.

"I'm gonna make you my _bitch._ "

Randy whispered in a low tone. Almost like a growl which sent electrics down Seth's spine.

Randy stood up laughing with a sinister grin on his face. Seth face was priceless. He didn't expect for Randy to say that. He thought Randy would be threatening to burn his house down or take away his belonging and beat the shit out of him. Well, doesn't matter how Randy delivers his lines, they only lead to one thing only, which is an RKO that might separate his head from his shoulder.

Randy chuckling as he leaves the dressing room.

"Fuck.." Seth sigh. He's been sighing a lot lately. Everything is so stressful. His's not in the mood to be on air with Raw. So he made a move and left the building, not having any interest to find Hunter and Steph anymore, not caring where his briefcase is at, he only made an effort to change his tights to his black jeans.

Seth stood outside the stadium, breathing the cool New York air, watching cars pass by outside the fence. White puffs created as he breathes out. He wanted to be alone. He didn't know why though. Seth was deep in thought, thinking about what Randy just said, not about his little secret, but what he said about him and Dean. It just doesn't add up. It frustrated Seth knowing that he's missing out on something.

And that dream.. what an odd dream... he knew it was from Extreme Rules.

But.. who was he talking to?

It couldn't be Roman. He didn't remember having a conversation like that with him before their match. There's no one else he talked to, maybe it was just a dream. His mind was making things up and tampering with his memories.

"Hey you."

Seth turned to look behind him.

"Dean?"

Dean was standing all sweaty and breathing heavily. Still in his grayish tank top and faded blue jeans.

"I saw you went outside. What are you doing here?"

"Oh.. I.. needed some air. Why do you look so tired?" Seth studying Dean's appearance.

"I beat the crap out of Wyatt just now. Awesome match." Dean smiled.

It made Seth smiled too. A sincere smile.

"Get inside Dean. You're gonna catch a cold being out here."

"Says the guy who's been a pain in my ass for days now." Dean smirk.

Seth chuckled at that. Dean's a pretty funny guy. He kinda likes him now. Their first meeting wasn't that pleasant. Seth figures that Dean was some douche waiting to be taught a lesson. Guess not. If they're slowly getting along like this, why does Hunter want to put them in a feud?

"Hey.. aren't we in a feud together? Why are you talking to me?"

Dean smile quickly faded away. Seth regrets bringing that up.

"Yea we are. But the cameras aren't here so it's okay to talk"

There was an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Hey, why don't we go to Chipotle and have a bite after Raw. To celebrate your easy win." Seth looked at Dean with hopeful eyes.

Dean's face lit up just like that.

"Yea that'll be great!! And it was not an easy win okay. It took a lot of sweat and skill."

"..Right.. I can see that clearly." Seth pointed at Dean's sweat soaked top.

Dean laughed. It sounded so nice to Seth. Hearing him laugh just makes him happy inside. He wants to hear more of it.

"I'll meet you up there then. See you later Sethie." Dean's smile came back.


	16. Kiss?

A month passed since the Raw where Dean had beaten Wyatt. Wrestlemania is just a week from now and everybody are on their A game; even Dean Ambrose.

Seth's temporary memory loss seem to be permanent. Showing no signs of improvement and constant headache everytime he's around Dean, sees his clothes, his smell, anything that has to do with Dean actually.

So Seth decided that he won't stay any longer with Dean anymore. He made that choice after their late night dinner at Chipotle after Raw last month.

Dean was taken aback by it. He put up a huge fight with Seth saying it's no trouble staying with him.   
But Seth stood by his words, paid for dinner as a _'thank you for taking care of me_ ' and left without a word.

They haven't spoken after that. And every time Dean tried to talk to Seth, he just avoided him which made Dean even more furious and angry.

"THAT LITTLE FUCKER!!"

A lamp went flying across the room.

"Dean. Stop. What is wrong with you?! You've been acting all weird lately. Well, not that you're not weird it's just.. you're weirder than usual man."

Roman and Dean are in a hotel room in Minnesota. Tomorrow's Raw will be held at the Target Center so the WWE Superstars and Divas settled in a day before in a very nice hotel.

They had their rooms for themselves, comfortable beds and a killer view. It's a cool night, Roman came over to Dean's since the man has been having trouble and in need of a friend.

"It's fucking Seth. He's been ignoring me since forever and Hunter's screaming at me to _fix him._ "

Roman sighs.

"Well, why don't you just go see him? Ask what's wrong and get over it already sheesh."

"Huh, you know what, I'm gonna do just that."

Dean took his keycard of the counter and left his room before Roman could stop him.

"Dea- fuck!!" Roman cursed.

 

\---

 

"Can I help you sir?"

A sweet looking receptionist girl looks up at Dean who appears to be trying to ask for something.

"Uh yea. What room is Seth in? Seth Rollins I mean." Dean scratched is neck.

"Before that, may I know who you are?"

Wow. Clearly this girl is not into wrestling.

"Just a friend. He's expecting me but he forgot to give me his room number."

"Room 729 level 16, have a nice evening sir."

"Thanks."

Seth won't know what hit em.

 

\---

 

Seth was drying of his hair while checking on his phone when he heard a knock at his door. He didn't expect anyone to be disturbing him this late at night. He's already wearing his sweatpants so his quickly threw on a shirt and went to open the door without looking through the peephole.

And he certainly didn't expect for Dean Ambrose to stand there looking like he just killed a man.

"What do you want Dean?" Seth voice was stern. He stood firmly in front of the entrance blocking Dean from his room.

It was a waste of effort as Dean shoved him violently inside and Seth fell backwards and landed on his rear. Dean walked in and closed the door. Locking it.

"What the fuck man!?" Seth stood up quickly and regain his posture.

Dean grabbed Seth by his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Dean's voice sounded like a growl and very dangerous.

Before he came up to Seth's room he didn't even thought through his plan so he resolved to this.   
Whatever **this** is.

"It's you Dean. I don't know what it is but it has something to do with you." Seth hisses.

Seth shoved Dean shoulder making him let go of his shirt.

"Get out of my room. I don't want to see you anywhere near me!!" Again Seth shoved Dean shoulder.

Dean lets out a laugh. But by the looks on his face, he doesn't look like he's having fun.

Seth suddenly felt a sharp pain travel through his jaw and his head snaps to the right. He stumbled a bit and held his jaw, blinking a few times trying to focus on what's happening.   
Then he felt his hair being grabbed and his face was forcefully pressed against the wall. His hands tried to reach for Dean from behind but Dean easily avoided them.

"Let go of me Dean!!!"

"Fuck you Seth. I wish I had a good reason to beat you up and rip you apart. But I don't because **you** **don't know who I am**!!"

Dean turned Seth around facing him, still both of his hand pressing Seth to the wall Seth looked shock and terrified.

And angry. Very very angry.

"Of course I don't you!! We just met!! I don't know why Hunter wants me to befriend with you. Everytime I look at you I get headaches and ugly shit started happening--"

Dean threw another punch to Seth's face making his stop midway in his sentence. Seth felt dizzy and his face hurts.

"Wha-what do you want from me??" Seth manage to form a question without looking at Dean.

Dean grabbed Seth's chin and turn towards his face.

"I want you to remember me. Because I can't keep this up. I'm losing my mind here."

Dean really is going to lose it. He can't keep lying to Seth and himself. He glared at Seth, his eyes were demonic. Seth was confused beyond belief.

"C'mon Seth.. It's me!!"

Dean pleading looking into Seth's eyes. They look faded and filled with mixed emotions.

Seth wanted to say something but decided not to. Not knowing how to respond both men stood like that for awhile.

Dean's grip of Seth's shoulder loosen. He sighs. It's no use. He's a total stranger to Seth. His best friend.. his backstabber is gone. Dean looked at Seth's face. Bruises started to form on Seth's cheekbone. Dean puts a hand on it. Seth flinches a bit as Dean strokes his thumb along his cheekbone.

If Seth could lean further back on the wall he would be in the wall by now. Dean closed in the remaining inches between him and Seth.

Seth stiffens when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own. Soft wet lips. He could faintly smell smoke from Dean. The kiss was hard and forceful. Dean leaned further probing his tongue onto Seth's lips demanding entrance.

But Seth was reluctant and kept his mouth shut. Seth was having trouble processing the event right now. He's shaking.

Dean took a step further not breaking the kiss and went on sliding his hand under Seth's shirt. Tracing his fingers on Seth's slim body touching every inch of him. Dean's touch was a burning feeling to Seth. He went on playing with the waistband of Seth's sweatpants, slipping a finger tugging them down a bit, revealing a beautifully carved V line.

Seth was panicking. He needed air.

"..Shmm sto-pp Dea-mph.." Seth was struggling under Dean.

He needed to get out of this. Seth finally granted permission to let Dean's tongue slip between his lips. Bad choice. Seth bit hard on Dean making him pull back and letting go of Seth.

"OW!! What the fuck was that for!!??" Dean yell at Seth.

Dean stopped in his track.

' _What the fuck did I just do_ ' he thought.

Dean eyed Seth who was still firmly pressed against the wall, all flushed and blushing from what just happened. He was breathing heavily and visibly shaking. Eyes wide in shock.

"Seth I--"

Seth dash for the door. He manage to grab his keycard and stormed out of the room.

"Seth! Wait!! I- Seth!! Fuck!!" Dean threw his hands up in defeat. It's too late, he's gone.

Dean stood alone.

"What the fuck did I just do.." Dean lets out a frustrated groan.


	17. About Time

Roman is still in Dean's room. He sat patiently on the comfy couch. He knew Dean is going to do something stupid and will barge in at any mo-

"Ro!! I did something stupid!!" Dean came rushing in slamming the door behind him. He looked flustered and jumpy.

' _About time_ ' Roman thought. He stood up and went over to Dean.

"Okay, what is it this time? Did you talk to Seth or not??" Roman eyed Dean in suspicious.

"No Ro!! You don't understand!! I did something so fucking STUPID just now." Dean pulling his hair back.

"Don't tell me you just killed Seth and dumped him in a ditch somewhere.."

Dean groaned.

"I didn't kill him. Yet. And I kinda talked to him.. ish."

"What did you do Dean?" Roman voice was demanding. He's getting a bit worried now.

"I didn't do anything! I just.. roughed him up a bit that's all.." Dean looked down at his shoes.

"And by roughing him up you connected your fist to his face. Figures."

Roman huffed in annoyance. This always happen. Things just don't go to plan if there is no plan to begin with.

"And my friggin lips to his." Dean responded.

"Your what?"

Roman thought he heard wrong but wasn't quite sure what Dean meant by his words. It almost sounds like Dean was saying he ki-

"I kissed him." Dean cuts of Roman's trail of thought.

"You what?"

"I kissed him man. I just did." Dean shot him back.

Roman was in disbelief. What the actual fuck is going on.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You went to his room, kicked his ass then kissed him? What the fuck man!! You can't just do that!! Wha- what did Seth do? God Dean!!" Roman held the bridge of his nose. His head was getting dizzy from all of this.

"He uh.. he ran away. Roman.. I think um, I.." Dean shifts his weight looking at the floor.

"What Dean? Spit it out"

"I.. think I like him?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement to be honest. Dean looked at Roman searching for some reaction. He didn't know why he said that to Roman. It just felt like the right time to say it. Roman's face was emotionless.

"You know what. We're gonna drop this conversation, and continue over coffee tomorrow. Cuz I can't be dealing with this shit right now Dean. Fuck no."

Roman walked over to the door.

"And Dean, try and get some sleep"

Roman closed the door slowly until it clicked by itself.

' _Well that went SWELL_ ' Dean thought.

Does he actually like Seth? Where did this _feeling_ of liking Seth came from. Yea sure they WERE bestfriend but nothing more than that. They did everything together back then. And now they barely talk.

What a night. He needed sleep. Get over with all this shit and just face it tomorrow. Dean was about to call it when all of a sudden a knock at his door catches his attention.

' _Roman? He left like 40 minutes ago.._ '

Dean opened the door.

Slap.

Dean felt a sting across his cheek. It took him a few second to realise he had just been slapped.. by Seth Rollins. Who look furious by the way.

"..Seth I-uhhgh."

Dean was pulled into a tight hug. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Seth stubble tickling Dean a bit. Dean was caught of guard. He didn't know what to do so his stood awkwardly while Seth hangs on him.

"I remember.." Seth whispered.


	18. Be Gentle

"Ouch!! That hurts!"

"Stop moving so damn much! You're making it worse!!"

Dean was trying his best to clean up the cuts on Seth's cheek using a wet towel. They occupied the couch in the living room. After their previous _hugging_ session, Dean invited Seth in and told him to wait at the couch. He came back with a wet face towel and some band aid. They haven't spoke anything yet about Seth's situation, but Dean was going to ask that after he finished up.

"I swear you're doing this on purpo- oww owww! Watch it man!!"

"It's your fault not keeping still. Now shushh!!"

Seth looked annoyingly at Dean.

"There. All done. Good as new!!" Dean slaps Seth's shoulder in victory, smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks I guess." Seth smiled back.

They were sitting so close, knees barely touching each other. They sat like that until Dean finally breaks the silence.

"So, um, what do you remember really?"

Seth chuckled.

"Everything Dean. I remember everything." Seth laid further into the couch, looking up at the ceiling wondering in the memories that flooded him not to long ago.

"I remember the first time I met you, we became buddies at FCW and then moved on to NXT then hit the big screens here. Together with that huge ass samoan. Hah."

Seth played with the hem of his shirt. Dean didn't say a word, not wanting to interrupt Seth.

"Then I remembered The Shield. We were awesome as hell!"

Seth sighs.

"Then I remembered all the shit I said and then I turned on you guys.. I know you hate me for that but I kinda deserved the beating you gave me. So uh, you don't have to say you're sorry or anything-"

"I wasn't going too."

"Good." Seth closed his eyes resting his head on the couch.

"Why did you kissed me?" Seth's eyes were still closed as he spoke.

Thank god for that. Dean was flustered. He totally forgot about that. That fucking kiss. Why did he kissed Seth? He has no fucking clue.

"..Dean?" After a long wait without respond Seth decided to open his eyes and turn to look at Dean, but what he didn't expect was to get his lips pressed firmly against Dean once again. He was in shock. After adjusting to Dean, Seth leaned into the kiss closing his eyes. He was returning Dean's kiss.

Dean pushed Seth down so he was on top and Seth laid on the couch. Pressing their bodies together. Dean cupped Seth's face, forcing his jaws open so Dean can have access to Seth mouth. Dean slipped his tongue into Seth. Wet and hot. The weight of Dean and his kiss was to much for Seth to handle. Seth broke the kiss, turning his head away, panting.

"..D-Dean.. what are we doing?" Seth was still looking away from Dean.

Dean held Seth by his chin and turned him making eye contact. Seth looked confused and Dean looked.. well, excited?

"Look Seth. I like you. I like you a lot. But you're an annoying little piece shit you know that? I fucking hate you for doing this to me."

Dean pecked a quick kiss on Seth's lips. Those soft, pink, swollen lips was driving Dean into insanity.

"You.. you like me?" Seth was about to faint. Dean Ambrose, The Lunatic Fringe, the guy where every girl would gladly give their body to. The guy that the WWE Universe fawns upon. The guy that is now confessing his love to a traitor, Seth Rollins.

"Yeah Seth, I guess I like you then." Dean smiled fondly at the man beneath him. Dean trailed his fingers along Seth's cheekbone.

"But.. you hate me. I did all those things, you're supposed to hate me!!"

"You're so irritating Seth. Makes me wanna punch your face in. But you're still gonna be mine."

Dean went down and kissed Seth's jaw then went down to his nape. Seth gasp at the sensation. Dean's hands traveled down to lift Seth's shirt, hot fingers hovering on Seth's skin and stops to find his nipple.  
Dean gave a good _**hard**_ pinch.

"Ayyee!!!" Seth yelp in discomfort, jolting up relieving the tension.

Dean laugh at Seth's surprised reaction. He really was enjoying himself teasing Seth like this.

"Do you like me Seth?" Dean asked before doing anything else. He looked longingly into those beautiful chestnut brown eyes.

"I.. I do like you.. It's just you dated every girl you find so I never made a move.." Seth words trailed away.

Dean stood up from Seth. Seth sat up a bit, trying to regain his posture, but Dean was quick to grab him by the wrist and pulling off the couch. He skillfully lift Seth's shirt, took it off and threw it on the ground.

Before Seth could register what happened, he was standing in front of Dean, shirtless. Blushing at the sudden exposure he looked down and thankful his hair was covering his reddening face. He's been shirtless all the time, in the ring, backstage, but he doesn't know why he should be shy like a teenage girl in front of Dean. Friggin Dean.

"You're pretty you know that."

Seth shot a look at Dean. Pretty? What the fuck.

"Uhh okay. No. I am not pretty okay. If anything I am dashingly handsome." Seth smirk.

"Yea whatever." Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean grabbed Seth by his leg and lifts him bridal style. Seth quickly wraps his arms around Dean's neck, afraid Dean would drop him.

Before he knew it, Seth was laid on Dean's bed. Dean stands at the edge of the bed looking like he's about to pounce at any moment. Which he did. He strips Seth from his sweatpants leaving him naked.

"DEAN!!" Seth franticly trying to cover himself, being modest and what not.

Dean, ignoring Seth's wail of embarrassment continue to do whatever he had planed. He quickly pressed Seth's hands against the headboard above his head and tying his wrist in place. Tying? What?

"Dean-n..?" Seth was scared and he feels too exposed. Fear starts to well up in him as he looks at Dean's sinister, crazed expression. He tugged his wrist. Yep. Their tied up with a belt. Looks like he won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

 


	19. Love Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PURE PORN

Seeing Seth all flushed, naked and tied up sent electric pleasure straight to Dean's cock. He was still fully dressed but that'll change pretty soon. Right now he wants to devour the sight infront of him.

Seth is so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes of the younger man. Seth, all his. Dean's been fantasizing about this for so long, he can't wait any longer to claim Seth. Make him his. All for himself.

"Mine.." Dean lets out a breathy whisper.

Seth couldn't do much. His arms are useless in this situation. Thousands different scenarios were playing in his head.

'What is Dean going to do? What's going on in his mind? Shit. I need to get out of this'

Seth rolled over to his side. He's too expose and it was killing him knowing Dean, his friend, eyeing him from top to bottom. Unfortunately, his new position only made Dean more lustful at the sight of Seth's ass. Two tender globes of fuckable ass.

Dean slips his shoes and shirt off, slowly climbing onto the bed. The mattress dipped a bit making Seth's body scoot closer to Dean. Dean grabbed Seth's ass cheek earning a soft grunt from Seth's lips. Feeling the soft flesh under his fingers. He's going to lose it if Dean doesn't get what he wants right now.

"D-Dean.."

Still, ignoring Seth, Dean turned Seth body onto his back, his head resting on a pillow, facing Dean.

"You're fucking beautiful." Dean breathes. Eyes filled with lust and danger.

Seth clamps his legs together.

"Dean.. don't.." Seth gave a stern look at Dean. Seth doesn't want to know where this is heading. He wasn't prepared for this. Hell, he might not be prepared even after whatever this is.

"Tsk tsk Seth, when will you fucking learn?" Dean grabs Seth thigh, hard. Spreading his leg apart and quickly wedges himself between Seth's legs.

"Hard for me eh?" Dean chuckled.

To be fair, Seth was semi-hard and shivering from being strip from his protective clothes. Dean lean down to kiss Seth's lips. This time Seth was determined not to let Dean have his way. But Dean always have his ways. Dean probed Seth lips further. Seth was being stubborn. Dean gently placed a hand against Seth's balls, squeezing lightly. Seth gasp between kiss leaving Dean opportunity to explore Seth's wet mouth. Seth tasted delicious.

"Hmpm... Dean.. stop-p." Seth plead. Dean bites Seth's bottom lips, drawing blood. Dean licks the blood away, tasting the metallic flavour. Dean went on and kissed Seth neck, hot breath ghosting over his skin.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Seth." Dean sucks on the nape of Seth. He bites and licks and sucks making Seth moan in pleasure.

"Dean.." Seth moan his name. Shutting his eyes. Seth's arm was numb but it didn't stop him from trying to loosen the tie.

"No no, don't do that Seth, I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry.." Dean purrs into Seth's ear.

Seth eyes shot open when he heard a clear and loud 'pop'.

He searched for the source then his gaze settled on the small bottle Dean had in his hand. Lube.

Seth watched helplessly as Dean squeeze the substance onto his hand, coating his fingers. His long, thick fingers. Seth could feel his face drain of colour. He was not ready for this.

Dean grabbed Seth's legs and spread it even further, lifting it up and propping it against his shoulders. Seth moan in protest, he was hard now, fully erect with no attention being given at all. He tried to shut his legs back but all was in vain when he felt something brushed against his hole. Dean was slicking up Seth's hole with the lube he held earlier. Seth panicked.

"Dean! Nooo!! S-stop!! Please..."

That caught Dean's attention. Finally. Dean looked up and saw how Seth was breathing heavily. Dean gave a small chuckle.

"Stop whining Seth and just enjoy it. I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good, you'll be begging for more." Dean smirk and continue to slick up his fingers and circling Seth's rim. Dean griped Seth's hip, making sure he doesn't edges away from his touch.

"It's not like you've never done this before Sethie." Dean smiled to himself. He probed the entrance with his index finger. Seth took a sharp breath.

"..Dean.. please."

'Begging already?' Dean grinning.

"Please.. stop.."

Immediately he stopped. What? Dean looked up at Seth. Then he realised what Seth was going through.  
No.. it can't be..

"You're a virgin?" Dean asked blantly.

Seth face redden at the question being thrown at him.

"Fuck.. SETH!! Why didn't you say that earlier?! I could've seriously hurt you!!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dean was about to fuck Seth into next month if this didn't turn up. Dean, taking Seth's virginity. Yeah right. Seth's virginity? Holy fuck. HOLY FUCK!! Forget it and drop everything. Dean's gonna fuck Seth till he begs to come. He's going to make Seth into a wrecking mess.

"Okay, just relax. It's not that painful. You're gonna love it.. trust me." Dean pecks a kiss on Seth's belly.

Dean pressed his finger into Seth slowly. Seth quivered. He'd never had anything down there and he's forcing himself to relax to the sudden penetration.

"Shhh.., Seth, relax. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep tensing up like this."

Dean proceed to slide in his finger into Seth. Slowly, making sure Seth adjusted to him. He's fucking tight. Dean spit onto Seth's hole and adds another finger. Knuckle by knuckle.

"Fuuuuuck." Seth grunts. His head fell back onto the soft pillow. Mentally preparing himself for what's about to come next.

Once both of his fingers were inside, Dean starts scissoring him. He curled his fingers over the tense muscle. Stretching him as much as possible. Seth was able to take it. That was when Dean thought it was a good idea to push in a third. Clearly it was a bad idea. Seth hisses at the surprise digit entering him.

"Dean.." Seth's head was thrown back. Panting. Dean continues to stretch Seth and slowly fingering him. Seth's cock was painfully hard, leaking precum dripping onto his flat stomach. He needed to get off.

"Dean.. please.. I- I need to.." Seth arched his body. He can't handle with all this pressure.

Dean shushed him.

"Not now babe. I wanna make this good for you."

Dean slowly withdrew his fingers from Seth's pink hole. Seth relaxes but felt a bit empty. He breathes in. When did he became so sweaty and hot all of a sudden?

Seth lifted his head up opening his eyes looking at Dean. When did he even closed them anyway? Seth was about to say something but his words died in his throat when he sees Dean had taken off his jeans leaving him in his boxer brief. His eyes went wide as Dean takes out his fully erect cock. It's fucking long and thick. Dean strokes it a couple of time before grabbing the lube he tossed on the mattress.

"Like what you see?" Dean sinister grin making Seth shudder.

Dean pours the cool liquid onto his hand and slicks up his cock, making it glisten in the dark hotel room. He aligned his throbbing cock to Seth's sweet little pucker.

"Relax Seth.." Dean leaned over and kissed Seth tenderly. Seth's lips were swollen and pink from all the kisses he's been getting.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just going to.."

Seth lets out a sharp cry. Dean pushed in the head into Seth while he was busy distracting the younger man. A full body shudder ran through him at the heat and tightness. Seth was so fucking hot, Dean is going to lose his mind. He had to physically stop himself from pounding all the way into Seth and fucking him into the mattress. Dean didn't want to hurt him, but it was getting a lot more difficult to wait for Seth to adjust when Seth was clenching down so hard.

It was too much for Seth. It was too foreign. He knew if he tense up even more it would only be painful for him so he tried to relax as much as possible.

"Seth, I need to push in further.." Dean breathes into Seth's neck. Kissing it lightly.

"Dean.. I don't think- ..please.. just--"

Dean didn't mean it. He really didn't. It was purely on instinct. Dean couldn't stop himself this time. His hips jerked forward into that tight heat until he was completely buried, moaning as pleasure gushed into him. Dean manage to stop himself from any more movement when he had just realised what he had done.

'Oh my god, what did I just do?!'

Dean looked at Seth who was clearly in pain as his eyes were shut tight, head thrown back and his mouth gaping, in silent cry.

"Seth! I'm sorry- I.. okay just relax.." Dean proceed to flow the soothing words to Seth, rubbing circles on his hips. Seth's breathing regulates as he tries to get use to the feeling of being penetrated.

Physically Seth feels full, stuffed to the brim, with Dean's cock filling him like he's never been filled before. He didn't know he'd feel so full, as if any more pressure would be too much and he would break.

Then there's that spark in him. Oh that wonderful spark of pleasure finally hitting him.

"Dean.." Seth moans.

Dean can't stop the smile that breaks across his face and starts rocking slowly. His hips make tiny little thrusts against Seth, who is tense at first but gradually relaxes.

Dean began to pick up the pace. Sliding his cock out almost leaving Seth's tight heat then thrust it back in. Hard. Sweet sounds came from Seth only makes Dean thrust even faster. The bed was creaking and Seth started to tremble.

"Dea-ahh!!" Seth arched his back, his body twitching from the sudden burst of ecstasy. Dean was hitting every sweet spot in Seth.

"Dean." Seth breathes out.

"You're doing so good Seth, so fucking tight.." Dean bites down on Seth's neck. His grip on Seth's hip tightens. He pulls Seth down with every thrust making Seth slip moans and grunts. Seth's body was covered in bites and bruises. Claiming him. Loving him. Marking him.

Dean fucks him hard.

So hard that it's only barely more pleasure than pain.

Seth only moans when Dean pulls his hips to meet his own rough thrusts. He hits Seth's prostate with every stroke and Seth thinks that he has never been so loud. He doesn't know what comes out of his mouth; mostly he just whimpers, pleads and whines - and for what? He doesn't even know.

Dean keeps up the hard pace and Seth really can't take it longer, so when Dean grunts 'mine' between his pants, Seth comes - he comes without a touch on his own cock, with a strangled whimper as the white spots dance in the corner of his vision. Seth orgasm hits, he utterly was unable to vocalise anything but a ragged moan, his body trembling in the feeling that overcomes him, leaving him unable to do anything but cling to the belt he was tied up with, and ride it out, barely aware of the sounds of Dean's low rumbling groan of completion. Through the haze of his orgasm Seth can hear Dean gasping, when he clenches around his cock.

A wave runs through Seth's body, leaving him a warm, euphoric feeling and he doesn't even flinch when Dean bites down on his shoulder and comes inside him with a final hard thrust. Filling him up with his seeds.

"Mine.."


	20. Yours

"Yours.."

Seth whispers, voice wrecked. Dean's lip quirks up and he drops a few kisses on Seth's cheekbone, before trailing his lips down the younger man's throat.

He didn't know how he got this far with Seth but he isn't going to let it go that easily. This is a start. He could start over with Seth. This is a good thing. A smile broke to Dean's face.

As Dean slowly comes down from the haze of his orgasm, he realizes that Seth is shaking. Trembling against him and the belt he was tied to, breathing unsteadily and - is he crying?

Something twists in Dean's stomach.

Seth is crying quietly without any sound and as much Dean wanted to rough him up, he can never forgive himself if he hurts Seth. Again.

He acted quickly to untie the younger man from his restrains revealing red angry marks on his wrist. Seth's cheeks are flushed and he tries to hide his face with his finally freed hands. Dean needs to see Seth, needs to know that he's alright.

Dean pushed Seth's hands aside and grabs his chin turning him, eyes locked together.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Dean asks, voice little breathy.

Dean fears that he's gone too far. He had opened Seth up for him, but maybe he was too hasty with it? He was forcing it on Seth actually..

Seth swallows thickly and mumbles " _no_ ", but Dean narrows his eyes.

Clearly that's a lie.

But Dean doesn't say anything, he just moves back enough to spread Seth's legs even more.

"No, no- wait!" Seth stops him and tries to sit up, "It's too much, I'm sorry, I can't go agai--"

Dean shuts him up with sudden kiss. He knows that second round would be too much for Seth. He wasn't _that_ cruel.

"Don't worry. I just need to check something." he whispers against Seth's lips. He pulls away and his hands wander to Seth's ass again, spreading his cheeks enough to see if there's any visible damage.

His heart lightens.

No blood. Just pink and little swollen entrance. He slowly pushes his index finger inside to the slick heat, and Seth gasps at that. His finger comes out wet with come and lube, but without any blood. Dean lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Seth would sure be sore, very very sore tomorrow, but there wasn't any damage done and Dean was glad about that.

Dean moved away from being wedged between Seth's legs and laid beside him stroking Seth's hair.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. If his actions wasn't the cause of Seth displeasure then what is?

Seth smiled and a few laughs escaped from his lips.

"It's.. just- I never would've thought.. that we could.. I.. I miss you." That's it. Seth finally finds the words he was looking for.

"I miss you. I miss you Dean.." he looks longingly into Dean beautiful blue eyes. Were they always that shiny?

Dean moved closer to Seth. Kissing him tentatively and sweetly. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth, sharing their body heat. Seth nuzzled his face to the crook of Dean's neck, his stubble brushing against his lover's skin.

"That tickles." Dean whispered. Eyes close in content and happiness. Seth chuckles. It's been too long since he felt this loved.

' _What's going to happen now?_ ' Seth thought.

He decided to leave that for later. Right now he just want to enjoy the warmth and bliss flowing through his body. Taking in all that's happened and feeling happy.

 

\---

 

Seth didn't know what time it was. The only thing he noticed was the lights coming through the curtains indicating that it was probably noon by the looks of it. He did noticed something else - there's no one beside him and.. he was wearing clothes? Dean must've cleaned up everything while he was out.

He tried to sit up when a sharp pain bolts through his spine and went straight to his bottom half. He didn't realise he was groaning in pain loudly until Dean came around the corner and touched his face.

"Hey. Mornin' sunshine, or.. you could say afternoon I guess." Dean slides onto the bed sitting beside Seth.

Seth rested his head on Dean's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Enjoying each others company.

"I'm hungry." Seth stated.

Dean chuckled. "Brunch is coming, be patient."

Seth sat up a bit ignoring the pain and looked at Dean. He doesn't know why but he feels insecure all of a sudden.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when the doorbell rings.

"Food's here!!" Dean exclaims jumping off the bed making his way to the door but stops suddenly.

"Don't move. You stay there okay." Dean turned to smiled at Seth and leaves the room.

Now that Seth was fully awake. Thousands of question came rushing into his mind. But that can wait. He'll find the right time to settle down and talk. Now is not the time. His trail of thought stopped when he hear a vibration somewhere.

There's a phone on the nightstand. It's probably Dean's. Seth without hesitating stretch his arm and picked it up. It was a text. From.. Roman Reigns?

 _:_ Roman Reigns:

_Dean, where the hell are you? I couldn't find you at your room and looking around it's clear you didn't sleep in. We're gonna have that talk about Seth. Call me when you get this._

Seth hearts sinks after reading that. What's going to happen now?


End file.
